User blog:CelticGuinevere/The Irish Trinity- info
The Irish Trinity is a fictional, fan made group which corresponds with Madoka Magica. Within the show, the group of 6 young middle school girls fight witches throughout their claimed town. Although Mitakihara Town is a fictional destination within the world of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, the group protects a medium sized town just past the outskirts of Mitakihara town. The official town name is never revealed by any existing citizens, (who have ever spoken about their own town in the show) however the group calls the town ‘Holy city.” However, this article is not only about the city at which the Ir.T group protects, but more of the information about what separates them from the Magical Quartet. These girls label themselves to be blessed and holy. They bring joy and peace and happiness on a helpless town. In the show they are only ever seen at Mitakihara Town. Please, keep in mind that there is not a canon group in the show. This group was simply made by myself (Nicole) as a place to put my OC(s). These girls are significantly different from the magical girls we see in the show. To become one, each girl had to venture out to a deep forest a town over from their own. They need to travel into the very middle without a known map to find an ancient device. The device consists of two starred temple plates connected to a glowing blue and grey box. The girl is supposed to connect the two small plates to their temples, one on each. They then speak aloud “Start over, play” as loud as possible. Then, music plays. This is called a siren subliminal used to separate the soul from the girl. The catch is that it takes 5 months to a year for the process to be completed. If a male, or a person that is not between the ages of 12 and 19 attempt to perform the ritual, a dark entity will appear. The entity will leave a moderate size mark on the person’s back and kick them out for good. If the person attempts to ever renter the temple, they will be permitted due to the mark. When the magical girl reaches the age of 20, the contact will be broken. Their soul will return to their body and they will loose their magical abilities. The only way a magical girl can die is if the shell that once held their soul gets pierced (meaning they get striken through their chest. Their soul shell is located behind their heart) by a dark entity. (Aka a witch) or if their soul gem pendant breaks mid-fight. Throughout the 2nd trimester, the magical girl will begin to see faintly an outline of a hamster type creature. Depending on the leader’s dominant personality, the mascot will be the exact same way. There are different color and acting mascots depending on the group leader of each groups. The current group’s mascot is a light pink hamster with a yellow stomach, chin, and paws. It also has a very fluffy and twisty tail. Its name is Rory. It is very hyper, nosy, loving, and informative. The affirmations for this species: - manifest desired magical girl attire, transformation, weapons, abilities, etc - manifest a soul gem - soul gem looks exactly how the girl desires - soul gem is unbreakable (main form), never clouds, and has no drawbacks - soul gem heals the girl and her injuries and dulls pain from injuries - soul gem turns into desired jewelry when the girl is in human form - always able to sense/find soul gem, body functions even if her soul gem is far away - grief seeds make the girls stronger/give them new abilities - all witches/familiars the girls fight drop grief seeds -Witches spawn from crossed over magical girls and from negative emotions spawned inside humans that take a physical form and terrorize humans - they are immune from falling into despair/becoming a witch - it's easy to fight/defeat witches - manifests an incubator - incubator can only be seen by you and potential magical candidates - incubator always tells the truth, never lies, advises the possessor - incubator is kind/caring/protective, has emotions based on leader’s personality - incubator grants their desired wish(es) in exchange for becoming a magical girl (only three maximum) - no negative consequences from wishes - the wishes surpass entropy - have high stamina, strength, and speed (The original inspiration, I do not claim the rules and affirmations, all credit to this amazing person! https://youtu.be/khAg-barTjE ) I own this current group AND the city that surrounds it. Do not under any circumstances make an OC of these species without my permission! You have been warned. These are not to be used freely without permission. If I allow you to make an OC, please remember that the soul gem is to be designed however you wish. As well as when your OC turns to her human form. The rest of the design process is the same for an original Madoka Magica OC. Once you get permission to make an OC from me, you are free to make art, stories, and do roleplays. As long as you link them on this page. Category:Blog posts